


Edoka X Charm

by Cinta119



Category: takarazuka
Genre: Asumi Rio - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinta119/pseuds/Cinta119
Relationships: TAKARAZUKA - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Edoka X Charm

艾多加觉得自己肯定是着魔了，居然对一个与自己长得一模一样的家伙，动了情。

夏尔姆。

没错，就是这个叫做夏尔姆的家伙。他和艾多加长着几乎同样的一张脸，却又比艾多加多了几分魅惑和妖艳。

夏尔姆知道，这个叫做艾多加的美少年，并不是人类。在艾多加第一次将唇凑上自己的脖颈的时候，他就知道。

但是夏尔姆不明白，艾多加为什么看上了他。除了长得一样，似乎并没有什么特别的。

艾多加也不知道是怎么地，自从夏尔姆脖颈里第一口被他吸食的血液，进入他的身体之后，他就无法放下夏尔姆了。有些许的，上瘾。

这夜，艾多加也一如既往地，如同着了魔一般地，将唇贴近了夏尔姆的脖颈。略微带着些玫瑰香气的血液，让艾多加不舍得离开。

熟睡的夏尔姆，在艾多加逐渐加重的啃咬动作中，醒了过来。他真担心，哪一天他会因为被这只迷恋自己血液的，贪婪吸血鬼吸干身体。

好在，艾多加还是适时松了口，顺便用自己的唾液，给夏尔姆止了被咬处的血。

但是，已然爬上了夏尔姆的床的艾多加，是不想离开了。他在夏尔姆的身侧躺下，手维持刚才吸食夏尔姆血液时的，环绕腰腹的姿势。

夏尔姆不知道这只美少年吸血鬼，接下来还想干些什么。但是，夏尔姆不想反抗，尽管他觉得这样的感觉很奇怪，可是，他不想阻止艾多加，也不排斥。

夏尔姆知道，艾多加是孤独的。他的挚友从他的身边消失，他在漫长的旅途中已经没有同行之人。艾多加赖上他，或许也只是为了寻求一个依靠。

夏尔姆转了个身，看着抱着自己的这个吸血鬼。艾多加此时已经闭上了眼，仿佛睡着了一般。夏尔姆伸手，开始在艾多加的脸上，勾勒起艾多加的轮廓。

手指碰到艾多加的唇时，艾多加睁开了眼，并将夏尔姆的手给扣住了。

艾多加看着面对着自己的夏尔姆，仔细地，打量对比着。真是不可思议，他的面前是个与他毫无差别的另一个人。

两个人对视了许久。突然，夏尔姆将自己的唇附上了艾多加的唇。艾多加愣了一愣，反应过来后，与夏尔姆唇齿厮磨了好一阵。最终还是没忍住，咬破了夏尔姆的唇，汲取起那令他上瘾的血液。

夏尔姆，真是个磨人的家伙。

这让艾多加，萌生了不再继续自己的旅程的想法。就待在这，将夏尔姆收为自己的族人，在这里落脚。他离不开夏尔姆，像他当初离不开亚朗一般。他想将夏尔姆，变为他以后的精神寄托。

夏尔姆如同罂粟一般，让艾多加欲罢不能。艾多加不再抑制自己向夏尔姆索取更多的欲望，他想要排解自己的孤独。

他已经不想，不想在永恒的时间里，独自走下去了。如果夏尔姆是比亚朗还好的人选，那又有何不可呢？

长得相似又如何？过于魅惑和妖艳会招来许多瞩目又如何？只要夏尔姆愿意跟着自己，一切，都不是问题。

艾多加现在什么也不想思考，他只想占有眼前这个，一直在隐隐约约诱惑着自己的夏尔姆。然后一直沉沦，沉沦在这个流动着，对于他来说又是永恒静止的时间长河中。


End file.
